1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a stereoscopic image display device, which displays 3D image by converting 2D image data to 3D image data and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A technique implementing a stereoscopic image display device is classified into a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique. The stereoscopic technique, which uses a binocular parallax image between left and right eyes of a viewer, includes a glass method and a non-glass method. The glass method is classified into a pattern retarder method and a shutter glass method. In the pattern retarder method, it is possible to implement a stereoscopic image by using polarization glasses after displaying the binocular parallax image on a direct view-based display device or a projector by changing polarization direction. In the shutter glass method, it is possible to implement a stereoscopic image by using liquid crystal shutter glasses after displaying the binocular parallax image on a direct view-based display device or a projector in a time division manner. In the non-glass method, it is possible to implement a stereoscopic image by using an optical plate such as a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens for separating an optical axis of the binocular parallax image.
The stereoscopic image display device receives 3D image data in order to implement a 3D image. Each of the 3D image data includes left-eye image data and right-eye image data. The stereoscopic image display device displays 3D image by converting the left-eye image data and the right-eye image data according to a 3D format such as the pattern retarder method, the shutter glass method or the non-glass method.
Also, the stereoscopic image display device can implement 3D image when 2D image data is input thereto. In this case, the stereoscopic image display device generates the left-eye data and the right-eye data from the 2D image data by using an algorithm known in the related art. And then, the stereoscopic image display device displays 3D image by converting the left-eye data and the right-eye data generated from the 2D image data according to the 3D format.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are 3D image implemented by a stereoscopic image display device converting 2D image data to left-eye data and right-eye data by using an algorithm known in the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, image distortion occurs in both sides of the 3D image because one side of the left-eye image data is lost and the other side of the right-eye image data is lost when the left-eye data and the right-eye data are generated from the 2D image data.
Referring to FIG. 2, a method converting the lost left-eye image data and the lost right-eye image data to black data is proposed in order to prevent image distortion shown in FIG. 1. However, in this case, there is a problem that the both sides of the 3D image are lost when the stereoscopic image display device generates the left-eye data and the right-eye data from the 2D image data with this method.